Hero of Skyrim
by OathboundElf
Summary: The Dunmer woman named Dralera is the Dragonborn of Legend. Will she have to save Skyrim alone? Not at all! Join Dralera in her journey through Skyrim with the group of friends she picks up along the way...and the Khajiit thief who throws a sweetroll at Lord Harkon. (Slow updating. Really slow. Rated T, might go up.)
1. Chapter One-The Beginning of the Tale

**I own nothing in Skyrim, except for my characters. My first attempt at a Skyrim fanfiction. Friendly advice is helpful. But no flaming, please. I'm still new to writing on this website. Bethesda owns Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls series.**

The skies of Skyrim were oddly bright and cheerful, the temperature surprisingly warm for the harsh area of Windhelm. _'A good omen for one leaving home...'_ Dralera thought to herself. She was finally old enough to leave the city, and she was about to.

The scene from this morning played out in the Dunmer woman's mind as she headed out of the Gray Quarter.

_"I don't see why you have to leave today." Folris, her father, said as he observed his eldest daughter with sad eyes._

_ "Because, if I don't leave this city, you'll find some reason for me to stay." Dralera replied. She and her father were sitting in the living room of their home, which Dralera called a shack._

_ "Dralera." Her mother, Melsdala, said as she walked down the stairs. "Show your father some respect."_

_ "Respect?" Dralera laughed and smiled bitterly. "The Nords of this city show __**us**__ no respect, in case you haven't noticed."_

_Melsdala went to respond, only to be silenced with a look by Folris. 'No point in arguing with her.' is what the look said. Melsdala sat in a chair, Folris sitting in the chair next to her._

_ "But you can't go!" Her mother exclaimed, looking at her child pleadingly. "There are unnerving rumors about strange creatures roaming the lands, and bandits attacking travelers!"_

_ "In case you haven't noticed, mother, but that really isn't anything new. 'Keep the threats out of the cities' is what the guards and Jarls always say." Dralera said as she leaned against a wall, careful not to crack it with her weight._

_ "You can't fight." Her father pointed out. "What if a sabre cat or a pack of wolves attack your carriage?"_

_ "Then I run." Dralera laughed._

_ "It isn't funny, child. If you were to die-" Her mother began._

_ "Then I die." Dralera interrupted. "And you will still have Felmera."_

_ "Dralera…do you think we care for you so little?" Folris said quietly._

_ "I need to go pack." Dralera said simply, standing and heading upstairs._

The next scene that went through her mind was a more cheerful one as she walked out of the gates, ignoring the suspicious glares of the guards.

_"You promise you will find a way to bring me along?" Felmera asked, watching her older sister pack. The young Dunmer was wearing a blue dress that gave a splash of color to her person._

_ "Of course, little sister." Dralera promised. "The moment I have a house and money, I promise I will come here for you."_

_ "Where are you going to go?" Felmera asked, red eyes wide. Her red hair was messy from only just having gotten up from sleeping._

_ "Whiterun." Dralera replied, then glanced at her finished packing._

_ "I'll miss you."_

Dralera pulled her black cloak closer to her body as she approached the carriage driver. "Excuse me." She said, looking up at the driver.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

Dralera held out a bit of gold. "Whiterun, please."

The carriage driver took the gold. "Climb in back and we'll be off-" He began to say, and was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Wait! Please!" A young Nord woman wearing iron armor and a greataxe across her back hurried over, handing her own gold to the driver. "Whiterun as well, that's for the fee." The woman said, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Dralera and the woman both climbed onto the carriage, taking up seats opposite of each other.

"First time to Whiterun? The Jarl's palace is something to see. Big old dra-" The driver was interrupted by the Nord woman.

"Dragon skull on the wall above Jarl Balgruuf's throne. Numinex the dragon, who was captured by King Olaf One-Eye." She said brightly.

Dralera observed her dryly. "You don't look like much of a scholar." The Dunmer said as the carriage started its journey for Whiterun. _'This is going to be a long ride...'_ She thought to herself with an inward sigh.

"Well. My Father is, and I guess I learned a few things. I'm Gwen Greycloak, by the way." The woman, Gwen, said.

"Dralera." The Dark Elf replied. _'Maybe if I act like I'm not interested in conversation, she won-'_

"So, why are you heading to Whiterun?" Gwen asked, leaning back and observing Dralera with blue eyes. _'Was worth a try...'_

Her reply was harsh. "To get away from being called 'Grey skin' by the Nords in Windhelm."

The Nord replied as equally harshly. "Not all Nords are like that."

Dralera simply snorted in response. A few minutes of silence passed before Dralera broke the silence. "And why are you heading to Whiterun, Nord?"

"I hope to join the Companions at Jorrvaskr." Gwen replied.

Dralera glanced at her with interest. "A very…" She paused in search of the word. "Violent path that would lead you down, wouldn't you say?"

"They are the best warriors in Skyrim. Of course violence is a part of their lifestyle." Gwen replied with a shrug.

"And that's the life you want? Violence in a world already full of war?" Dralera asked.

"Jarl Ulfric started the rebellion so the Nords could worship mighty Talos. I see nothing wrong with that. And the Stormcloaks will win this war because Ulfric is our leader, far more mighty than that idiot Tullius." Gwen said.

Dralera sighed. "So you support the Stormcloaks." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Obviously. But I wouldn't expect a Dark Elf to understand, as you just go around Windhelm doing whatever you please." Gwen said without thinking, and regretted it as she saw the hatred fill Dralera's blood-red eyes.

"I will forgive you for that remark. Now kindly be quiet and let me enjoy the ride in peace." Dralera coldly said.

...And all the while, the carriage driver simply sat in awkward silence.


	2. Chapter Two-Arrival at Whiterun

**Still own nothing!**

The ride to Whiterun had been long, and Dralera's backside was quite numb by the time she hopped off the carriage. She was sore, tired, and hungry. _'Best to find an inn...' _She thought to herself. She sighed and grabbed her bag from the carriage, and started on her way up the road to the main gate. And then Gwen was beside her.

"...Right, I realize my behavior earlier was uncalled for." Gwen said.

Dralera sighed in response. "I am not really in the mood for this right now, Nord. I am tired, sore, and hungry. All I wish is for bread, a bath, and a warm bed for the evening." She took a breath before continuing. "However, after that, I will be happy to talk. Deal?"

"Deal." Gwen nodded.

They were both stopped at the gate by a guard. "Halt. What is your business in Whiterun?" He asked. Gwen and Dralera looked at each other, Gwen deciding to speak first.

"I wish to join the Companions. That is my business here in Whiterun." She said.

"An honorable path, friend." The guard said, then looked at Dralera. "And you, Elf?"

"I wish to make a new life in Whiterun, away from Windhelm and the war." Dralera said.

The guardsman nodded. "Just don't cause trouble here in Whiterun, or I'll haul you into Dragonsreach Dungeon myself." He said, then nodded and stepped out of the way.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" She said under her breath.

Gwen and Dralera walked through the gates and took a minute to observe Whiterun. The streets were mostly empty, most of the people in their homes for dinner, or at the tavern and inn. As they both walked through the street, the merchants were trying to sell off the last bit of their wares before the day ended for them.

"There it is." Gwen said quite suddenly, peering over the wall to look at Jorrvaskr. Dralera glanced at the building, quite unimpressed.

"Have fun trying to join a Guild that whack people with swords." Dralera said, walking up the stairs to the Bannered Mare and pushed the door open.

"Come on in! Just stoked the fire." The innkeeper called over cheerfully from her bar.

Dralera walked over, trying to tune out the Bard singing 'Ragnar the Red'. She hated that song. "Evening...a room for the night, please." She said, setting a bit of gold down.

"I'll show you to your room, right this way." Hulda said and headed up the stairs and opened the doors for Dralera. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Actually, a bath would be nice. I'd be willing to pay." Dralera said with a small smile.

Hulda took a moment to look at the travel-weary woman in front of her. "No charge. I'll have Saadia prepare a hot bath and come get you when it's ready. How does a bit of soup and bread sound while you wait?" Hulda asked.

Dralera gave her a grateful a smile. "That sounds wonderful. Could I have my meal up here, though?" She asked.

"Of course! I'll bring it to you. Sit and relax, friend." Hulda said, turning and walking back downstairs.

Dralera sat on the little balcony outside of her room, looking down at the people. There was the bard, Hulda, a woman she assumed was Saadia, and she heard a few others talking. She pulled her cloak off, setting it on the back of chair. Pushing her long black hair back, she sighed and became lost in thought. She started a bit when Hulda returned and set a bowl down in front of her, a loaf of bread next to the bowl and a glass of wine.

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it." Dralera said, quickly setting herself to eat the soup.

"Call me Hulda, please. I'll have Saadia get you when your bath is ready." Hulda said before she returned to her duties downstairs.

Dralera finished the soup and absently munched on the bread while she thought. _'So different from Windhelm, and this is only the inn. I saw a General Store, Alchemy Store, the Blacksmith...a house for sale...perhaps I should see about purchasing the house. But the first thing to do is find a job.' _The thought of Gwen and the Companions crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed the thoughts. _'I am not joining that Guild.' _She paused. '_But who said anything about joining? Maybe I could be a servant there until I find something else.' _She gave a sigh and shook her head. _'There's no way they would let a Dunmer clean their quarters. Perhaps the Alchemy...I always have loved the idea of potion making. I'll have to ask in the morning.'_

"Ma'am?" A voice pulled Dralera out of her thoughts. "Your bath is ready."

Dralera stood and looked at the Redguard woman. "Thank you." She said with a grateful nod. She walked downstairs and through a side door into the bathing room, giving a satisfied nod at the sight of the warm water in the tub in front of her. She stripped of her travel clothes and climbed into the tub. She sighed happily, tilting her head back and enjoying the feeling of warm water against her skin. She dozed off a bit until she awoke and remembered the reason she had wanted a bath, quickly scrubbing herself clean.

She climbed out and pulled her clothes back on, quickly returning to her room with still wet hair. She found her bag on the bed and changed into a dark red dress she had. "One night over...the day begins tomorrow. A new sun rises with the dawn." She mused to herself before settling down for the night.


	3. Chapter Three-Exploring Whiterun

Dralera woke early in the morning when the sun had only just risen. She yawned, stretching out a bit. She sighed as she stood, straightening her dress and pushing the doors open. Upon walking downstairs, Hulda gave her a cheerful smile. "Morning. I went to look in your room last night to see if you needed anything and you were already fast asleep. If I may ask, where did you travel from?" She asked.

"Windhelm." Dralera replied, sitting near the fire.

"So far! No wonder you were tired. I hear the cold is bitter up there." Hulda said.

"It is better then Winterhold. It never stops snowing up there, and when it does, it is only for a bit." Dralera said, and upon seeing Hulda's question forming, she went on talking. "I went to Winterhold once or twice. Never really enjoyed the trips."

Hulda nodded. "What do you plan to do in Whiterun?" She asked.

Dralera took a moment to think about her response. "Whatever I can, I suppose. I only seek to make an honest living here."

Hulda gave a bright smile. "You should try the Companions. I'm sure they would accept you."

Dralera pushed the response she had ready aside, simply nodding. "Right...I'll take a look." She said with a carefully neutral tone. She walked over to the counter and set a bit of gold down. "I'll be needing the room for another night, thank you." And then she walked out of the Bannered Mare.

The sounds of blade hitting blade met her ears and she turned her head to up the stairs. Walking up into the courtyard, she tried to block out the priest screaming about Talos. "Talos the mighty!".

'_Gods, shut up!'_ Her mind screamed at him, the words she imagined most of the people in Whiterun wanted to shout at him. '_No one here cares about Talos. Not since the Thalmor took over Skyrim._'

She walked up the stairs to the boat-like building and walked around it, stopping and watching. Gwen was currently sparring with a man who was also using a two-handed sword. Gwen became distracted when she saw Dralera, which resulted in a heavy whack that would most likely leave a bruise.

"Ow...Dralera! Hello!" Gwen called cheerfully, hurrying over.

"You remember my name. I'm honored." She said dryly, glancing at the man she assumed was a Companion. "So are you one of them yet?" She asked with a bored look.

"Oh, no, not yet. I still have much to learn. Right, Vilkas?" Gwen asked, looking back at the man, Vilkas, who was currently wiping his sword off.

"Yes. Such as not being distracted during training, whelp." He said, then turned his attention to the Dark Elf. The way she held herself and spoke showed she had pride, but the way she seemed to dismiss the Companions so easily bothered him.

"Dralera, this is Vilkas. He's a member of the Circle in the Companions." Gwen said, looking at Vilkas with an adoring look.

Dralera fought back the urge to gag at the look on Gwen's face. "Yes. Hello, nice to meet you...or whatever. So, is this what you do? Bruise 'whelps', as you called her?" Dralera asked. _'Yes, irritate the man with a sword that could cut you in half, brilliant idea.'_ She thought to herself.

"It isn't 'bruising', as you put it, Elf. It is training." Vilkas replied, feeling a twinge of irritation at this girl.

"Again with the 'Elf' as an insult. Yes, I'm an Elf. Tragedy to a Nord, I know. Kindly deal with it, Nord." She practically spat the word 'Nord' as an insult before stalking off.

"I…" Gwen started, then cleared her throat. "She's like that." Dralera heard Gwen hesitantly say to Vilkas, but she didn't care.

'_I'm not going to apologize to that idiot. Why is 'Elf' an insult to these Nords? Damn the Empire, damn the Stormcloaks, and damn Skyrim itself!'_ She silently ranted in her mind. She walked down the steps and back into the market area. Glancing at the Bannered Mare, she dismissed her idea of just sulking in her rented room for the entire day. _'That won't make septims, or anything productive.'_ She thought. She turned her gaze to the two buildings, which as she read the signs, were Arcadia's Cauldron and Belethor's General Goods. _'Gods forbid I ever work at a...general store.'_ She winced.

She gathered up what courage she had, pushing the door to Arcadia's Cauldron open and stepping inside.

"Welcome! I have something for every aspiring Alchemist, just let me know if you need anything!" A woman at the counter said cheerfully.

"Are you Arcadia, miss?" Dralera asked as she walked over to the counter.

"Why, yes I am. What can I help you with today?" Arcadia asked.

"Well…" Dralera sighed, then gave her most charming smile. "I was hoping I could be your assistant here, miss." Dralera said, but her hope died when she saw Arcadia frown.

"I'm afraid I don't need an assistant. However, I still have a reasonable amount of ingredients should you wish to purchase any…" Arcadia said with an apologetic smile.

"No, thank you though." Dralera said, turning and just walking out of the store. She completely ignored Belethor's General Goods, walking down the path until she reached the Blacksmith.

"Looking to buy something?" A woman with a blacksmith's apron asked her, and Dralera blinked, not having realized she was staring.

"Oh, no. I was just...observing, I guess?" Dralera said, knowing how stupid she sounded.

"Not a thief, are you?" The woman asked with a half joking tone, and half serious.

"No! Gods forbid, no. I prefer to make an honest living, ma'am." Dralera replied, smiling.

"New to town?" The woman asked as she sat down at the grindstone, starting to sharpen a blade.

"Yes. I'm Dralera, I came from Windhelm." Dralera nodded as she introduced herself. "Do you own this store?"

"Yes. I'm Adrianne. My father is the steward up at Dragonsreach." Adrianne replied.

"Do you need any help around the forge?" Dralera asked.

"Yes, actually. Would you take this sword up to my father at Dragonsreach? I made it for the Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater. It's meant to be a surprise and I don't know if he'll actually accept it." Adrianne said, looking nervous and hopeful at the same time.

"I'd be happy to deliver it." Dralera replied.

"Thank you." Adrianne stood, grabbing a greatsword that was leaning against the building and held it out to Dralera.

She took it, carefully at first, and managed to keep a steady grip on it and not drop it on the ground. "Would you mind if I came back after I deliver it? Maybe I could help out around the forge a bit?" Dralera asked.

Adrianne was quiet for a moment. "Very well, I don't see why not. I'll be glad of the company."

Dralera nodded, then turned and headed up the path for Dragonsreach. Which, she of course, assumed was the large building on the hill. _'Amazing. No one here seems to care that I'm not a Nord. This place is so different from Windhelm.'_ She thought, heading up the stairs through the market and then up the stairs again, ignoring the sight of Jorrvaskr. She headed up the stairs for Dragonsreach next, ignoring the pain from carrying the blade. _'I hope Felmera can join me here soon.'_ She pushed the doors open, ignoring the looks the guards were giving her. She headed up yet another flight of stairs, pausing and taking in the sight of the Jarl on his throne. But what caught her eye even more was that the woman near the throne was a Dunmer like she was.

The Dunmer woman watched Dralera with careful eyes, and Dralera could feel a bit of embarrassment at the possibility of the Jarl looking at her. She approached the man that she assumed was steward.

"Sir?" She asked, looking even more awkward.

"Yes, what is it?" The man asked, looking at Dralera with a slightly irritated expression.

"Are you the steward?" She asked.

"Yes, Proventus Avenicci. How may I help you?" He asked, though she highly doubted he was sincere about it.

"I have a sword from your daughter for the Jarl." Dralera said, holding the sword out. She was glad to be rid of the thing, it weighed a ton.

"From Adrianne? Ah, this must be that weapon for the Jarl. Poor girl, so eager to prove herself. I'll present it to Balgruuf when his mood is...agreeable." He said as he took the sword. "Thank you. Please, take these few coins for services rendered." He said, handing her a small coin pouch.

Dralera cast another look at the Dunmer woman near the throne, feeling curiosity rise within her. She shook her head, trying to shake the curiosity off as she all but practically fled from Dragonsreach. She walked to the edge of the stairs, glancing over at Jorrvaskr. From her position, she could see Gwen laughing with a small group of people. _'At least the Nord is happy.'_ Dralera thought, mentally sighing and heading down the stairs. She headed for Adrianne's shop, stopping and silently watching as the woman worked the forge.

"How long have you been forging?" Dralera asked suddenly.

Adrianne cursed at the sudden voice, glancing at Dralera. "Sorry." The Elf apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"For a while. The shop is called Warmaiden's. A nickname my father gave me. I was messing with blades even back then." Adrianne answered. "How did the delivery go?"

"Your father thanked me. Can I ask a question?" Dralera asked, leaning against the wall.

"You just did. But of course, ask away." Adrianne said.

"Who is the Dunmer in Dragonsreach?" Dralera asked.

"That's Irileth. She's the Jarl's housecarl." Adrianne answered, picking the sword she was currently forging and dipping it in the water to cool it.

"A Dunmer housecarl?" Dralera asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Yes. But to be fair, I think there's a Dunmer member of the Companions." Adrianne said.

"Really? So...they accept anyone, even if they aren't a Nord?" Dralera asked, a slight frown on her lips.

"Aye." Adrianne said.

"I should be going. Thank you, Adrianne." Dralera said, turning and walking back to the Bannered Mare in thought.


End file.
